


Watching the sun come up

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein flüchtiger Blick für John auf unstete Zeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the sun come up

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fic entstand direkt nach der Ausstrahlung von SPN 4x03 In the Beginning. Ich habe fälschlicherweise darauf gehofft, dass sie mehr als tausend Worte sein will.

_I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed._  
_I gazed a gazeless stair, we walked a million hills –_  
_~O~_

Es trifft dich als du aus der Tankstelle kommst. Unerwartet.

Dean starrt dich an, versucht deine Laune zu lesen. Sams letzte Meuterei über einen Hamburger hängt noch in der Luft, wie der Mief eines Ghouls. Der einzige zehnjährige, der einen Salat aus reiner Bosheit vorzieht. Du fragst dich manchmal, womit du das verdient hast.

Das war zehn Sekunden vorher.

Das ist jetzt.

Du versuchst zu lächeln, aber du spürst, dass es zu einer verzogenen Grimasse wird.

Dean ist vierzehn und lehnt lässig gegen die Motorhaube des Impalas. Die Szene gab es tausendmal vorher. Das Gesicht deines Sohnes hat die ersten Züge von Erwachsensein. Nichts konkretes. Der Eindruck noch so flüchtig, dass du die meiste Zeit nicht weißt, mit welchem Gesicht Dean enden wird.

Bis zu diesem einen Moment.

Die Sonne trifft ihn im richtigen Winkel, reflektiert einen Fremden.

Einen Unbekannten, der dir zwanzig Jahre zurück ein Auto anpries, was dein Budget deutlich überzog. Das nicht zu Marys Stil passte und sie es trotzdem liebte. Damals in einer Zeit, in der nett, normal und ausgeglichen ganz oben auf deiner Wunschliste standen.

Du vergisst selten ein Gesicht. Die einzige Zeit, in der du diese Gewohnheit hast schleifen lassen, war als du frisch zurück aus Vietnam warst. Als du all das Blut und den Tod so weit dir hinter dir lassen wolltest, dass du manchmal nachts schweißnass aufgewacht bist, in der Anstrengung zu vergessen.

Dein Schlaf ist nicht gerade besser geworden im letzten Jahrzehnt. Nicht seit Marys Tod.

Dean testet das Gewässer, „Sollen wir Sam für den Hauswirtschaftskurs anmelden? Denn wenn er sich weiter in dem Ton beschwert, weigere ich mich für ihn zu kochen.“

Die Situation ist absurd, dein Lachen ist rostig und hilflos. Dass dein pubertierender Sohn nichts dabei findet, dass er drei von fünf Mal dafür zuständig ist, was auf den Tisch kommt, hämmert die Botschaft heim.

„Du verhätschelst ihn maßlos, das ist dir hoffentlich klar.“

„Er wird gerade mal elf, Dad.“

Als ob das alles erklären würde. Dean starrt dich ruhig ohne Entschuldigung an. Marys Beharrlichkeit im Blick und du solltest nicht die Erziehung deines Jüngsten mit dem Älteren besprechen, aber diesen Vorsatz hast du schon vor langer Zeit gebrochen.

Es ist deutlich zu spät Dean bei wichtigen Entscheidungen außen vor zu lassen. Nicht nach all den Tagen, Wochenenden und Wochen, in denen du ihm die volle Verantwortung für Sammy übertragen hast, weil du irgendeinem Monster nachgehetzt bist. Das schlechte Gewissen, das dich bei diesem Gedanken heimsuchen sollte, hast du schon vor Jahren ausgemerzt.

Du versuchst dein Unbehagen abzuschütteln.

Den Fremden aus deiner Vergangenheit in deinen Sohn zu integrieren.

Es ist einfacher als es sollte mit Deans abwartenden Blick.

„Wo ist Sam?“

Dean nickt in Richtung Toiletten und du bleibst unentschlossen stehen.

Musterst verstohlen den Teenager in Workerboots, Jeans und Flanell. Oberflächlich ist Dean das Image seiner Zeit. Der Grunge ist in den Vorstädten angekommen und euer Geldbeutel sowieso leer. Dein Blick bleibt auf dem Amulett hängen und du versuchst in deiner Erinnerung zu überprüfen, ob der Mann es mit der gleichen Lässigkeit trug, wie deine Lederjacke und du weißt es nicht. Es liegt zu lange zurück, der einzige Grund, warum du dich überhaupt an ihn erinnerst, ist der Impala.

„Dad, alles klar?“

Du reibst dir die Augen, „Yeah, nur erschöpft.“

Es ist keine Lüge. Du verschwindest hinters Lenkrad. Noch zweihundert Meilen bis zu eurem neusten Fall. Du starrst auf Deans Hinterkopf. Die Nacht als du neben der Leiche von Marys Vater aufgewacht bist, spült aus deiner Erinnerung hoch wie eine aufgedunsene Wasserleiche. Die nagende Ungewissheit, wer das Blut an den Händen hatte, hat dich damals die Klappe halten lassen.

Mary einen Onkel anrief, der sich mit den örtlichen Behörden auseinandersetzte. Der euch beiden nicht allzu viele Fragen stellte. Vielleicht zu professionell und du kommst in Stottern bei dem Gedanken, wie oft du in den letzten Jahren in dieselbe Rolle gefallen bist. Nicht als Onkel, sondern als Ermittler und du versuchst die Idee abzuschütten, dass das eines von Marys Geheimnisse war.

Ihr habt nie über diese Nacht geredet, nicht in Details und du hast es auf den Schock geschoben. Auch dass sie ihren Vater trotz allem bedingungslos liebte. Dass Mary es als Unfall klassifizierte, als ob keine verdammte Landmine in ihrem Haus hochgegangen wäre, die alles in Trümmern schlug. Dass sie mit den Geistern in ihrem Kopf - in eurem Heim - gut leben konnte. Das lässige Hippie-Mädchen verwandelte sich in dieser Nacht zu einer trauernden Frau.

Mary legte die Grundsteine eurer Beziehung am Grab ihrer Eltern.

In all den Besonderheiten, die einfach ohne Erklärung funktionierten.

Da war dieser Raum in deiner Frau, für den du keinen Schlüssel besessen hast. Es gab zu viele abgesperrte Zimmer in dir selbst, um ihr je einen Vorwurf daraus zu stricken. Aber vielleicht war da mehr Dunkelheit in der sonnendurchfluteten Erinnerung deiner Ehe, als du dir vorher je zugestehen wolltest.

Deans spöttischer Ruf bringt dich in die Gegenwart, „Komm schon, Prinzessin, beweg deinen fetten Hintern.“

Sammy gibt ihm nur den Mittelfinger und du siehst grinsend weg. Soweit zum Verhätscheln.

Sam hat deinen Körperbau und wenn du nach deinen Kindheitsfotos gehen kannst, wird Dean sich spätestens mit achtzehn nostalgisch die Tage in Erinnerung rufen, an denen er auf seinen kleinen Bruder niederblicken konnte und ihn mit seinem Babyspeck aufziehen.

Der Mann war allein gewesen und die Angst legt sich wie eine eisige Faust um dein Herz.

Dean allein. Kein Grund anzunehmen, dass Sam tot war. Nicht den Geringsten.

Gott, dass die beiden wie Pech und Schwefel sind, kann eine Phase sein. Vielleicht würden sie ihr entwachsen oder sich entzweien oder es hat nur für einen Trip gereicht. Zeitreisen sind unmöglich. Eigentlich. Du hast fiktiv mit der Möglichkeit gespielt. Sie nach Marys Tod eingehend recherchiert. Es gibt fast keine Wesen, die mächtig genug dafür sind und die wenigen, die die Macht haben, haben kein Interesse an Menschen.

Du fragst dich, womit Dean dieses Privileg verdient hatte und hoffst, dass er keine schlafenden Riesen geweckt hat.

Sam lässt die Tür laut zuknallen und du knirscht automatisch die Zähne. Dean gibt ihm einen strafenden Blick über die Schulter, „Wie ich höre, will jemand drei Jahre bis zum offiziellen Fahrtraining warten.“

Nörgelnd von hinten, „Dad.“

„Dean hat recht, zeig ein bisschen Respekt. Diese Schönheit ist länger in der Familie als du.“

Dean gibt Sam ein breites Siegerlächeln, „Du willst uns wirklich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, Sammy.“

„Hey, führ mich nicht in Versuchung, Arschloch.“

Dean schnappt sich Sams Wade und zerrt an dem tretenden Bündel. Du bereust die Schokoriegel, die vor einer halben Stunde noch eine gute Idee waren, um sie ruhig zu halten. Dein Blick kommt auf Deans Profil zum liegen. Keine Spur von Erwachsensein in der Miene, die Sonne in den Augen und du atmest erleichtert auf. Vorerst.

_~O~_  
_I must have died alone,_  
_A long long time ago._  
_~Nirvana – The man who sold the world~_


End file.
